


Interruption

by Welsper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Chikan, Double Penetration, Filming, Fucking a Cock with Another Cock, Gang Rape, M/M, Molestation, Object Insertion, Panties, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rapists' actions determined by commentors on livestream of victim's rape, Stomach Bulge, Urethral Play, livestream, urethra fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Hiro should have taken the car.
Relationships: Train Passengers/Office Worker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 595
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandoorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts).

Hiro stifled a yawn and blinked to keep himself awake, drifting dangerously close to sleep by the melodious rattling of the train. He would never do a favor for the boss again, what was he thinking, keeping himself so late in the office? It’s not like he would get any praise for it. It would just become another expected norm. God, he needed to find a new job. 

He froze when he felt a hand on his ass and for a moment he thought it was a mistake, the train was packed now after all. But then the hand squeezed.

“E-excuse me,” he quietly said and scooted away a little bit, but he only bumped into the next passenger, a burly man who towered over him by nearly a head. The man turned around and glowered at him and Hiro had to swallow. A grin spread on the man’s face and Hiro’s breath caught in his throat as he noticed what he was looking at.

“Willing to share?” Hiro heard him say and the hand snaked between his thighs, groping at his cock through the thin suit pants.

“Be my guest,” the voice the hand must belong to said and Hiro turned his head to try to see who it was, but he got pinned between the two men, unable to turn.

“Fuck, are you wearing panties?” The voice breathed into his ear and Hiro shuddered as he felt a cold hand slip into his trousers and trace lightly over his panties and wrapped around his cock through them. Soon the fabric was slick with pre-come as Hiro writhed beneath the touch, trying to keep himself from moaning out loud. 

“S-stop,” he whimpered, louder than he had meant to. More heads turned and Hiro’s eyes darted around in sheer horror as hungry eyes stared at him and oh god, what was going on? Why was no one helping him?

“You don’t want us to stop at all. Look at you, you whore, who would wear something like this if they didn’t want to get fucked?” Hiro cried out as rough hands tore at his tie, his jacket, his shirt, ripped it off him until he was standing there in nothing but his wet panties. He swallowed thickly as he felt a hard cock press between his thighs, rubbing over his hole, only the thin fabric between the skin. 

“Do it, man,” other men cheered him on and Hiro struggled beneath them, but it was useless with hands holding him down from all sides.

“Wait a moment, I need to get a good connection.” Hiro’s eyes widened in horror s he saw several smartphones pointed towards him, clearly recording. “This is going live, boy, put a smile on for the cameras.”

Hiro whimpered and he felt his cock twitch at the thought of being filmed and what was wrong with him? How could his own boy betray him like that? He cried out as he felt fingers entering him, after his panties were shoved to the side, one or two at first and hen more, prodding and tearing at him, roughly shoved in to the last knuckle and it choked the breath out of him.

“Fuck you’re tight, for such a little slut, but we’ll break you open.”

The fingers were pulled free only for Hiro to feel a thick, slick cockhead press against his ass and push in without a care whether he could take it. He whimpered and struggled to get away but hands on his hips forced him onto the cock until he was so far impaled he thought it would be in his stomach. 

“It hurts...”

“Fuck yeah, tell us how it feels.”

“Make some room back there,” another man and Hiro was lifted up into the air, his legs spread wide by hands under the hollow of his knees.

“Stop! Please, stop!”

He was crying now, ugly hot tears dripping down his face as he was fucked hard and fast, every thrust setting his entire being alight. He could hardly breathe with how wide the cock spread him. But his hips were bouncing, meeting the harsh thrusts to much laughter and sneering. Hiro couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t stop himself from fucking himself on that cock and he cried out in pain and pleasure both when another cock forced itself into him. They didn’t give him a moment to rest, and Hiro felt like he was going to die from the sensation as every deep thrust brushed over his prostate, nearly rubbing it raw. He came with a shout when they buried themselves inside him to the hilt, spearing him so deep Hiro wondered if he could ever forget the feeling.

“Hey, someone’s commenting how we should plug his cock too, such a little whore would love it!”

Hiro watched in horror as a finger was pressed against his broad, dripping  cock and then pushed it inside. It hurt and he screamed out, to the  pleasure of the other passengers.  Their comments were dulled to him now, like there was cotton in his ears and he blinked against the harsh light of the train burning his watery eyes.

“Please stop,” he sobbed but he could not help but push his hips forward against the intruding finger plunging deep into his urethra. He was trashing wildly beneath their strong hands when a second finger pushed into his cock, but it was useless.

“Fuck, think he can take a cock in there?”

Hiro was sobbing, but barely a sound left him anymore when another finger was pushed into his cock, stretching him painfully wide, but he was still hard, still meeting their movements like he really was nothing but a whore. He wondered who was watching it from outside the train, and he wondered what it would be like if they too fucked him… he whimpered in pleasure when he felt thick come shot into him, too much for him to take, flowing out of his abused hole down his thighs.

“Please no, I’ll do anything,” he cried out when the fingers were pulled out of his cock and he was lowered to his feet again. He felt another cock push into him, thicker and larger than even the two before him were together. Hiro almost gagged as he saw the hard plane of his stomach bulge out from how deeply he was filled.

“Oh, you will, you whore.”

Hiro whimpered as his cock got hit by a broad hand, every slap sending painful and pleasurable shivers down his spine.

“You like that?”

Hiro pressed his lips together but had to moan loudly when he got slapped again.

“Oh, you do. You’ll love this too.”

“Gah,” Hiro gasped out when he felt the blunt, slick head of a cock press against his own gaping one. The shutters of phone cameras and the loud whistles of the watching passengers seemed to far away to him as Hiro could do nothing but watch in horror as the cock pushed into his urethra inch by agonizing inch. The pace was slow at first, but the man fucking his pisshole soon matched the rhythm of the one pushing into his ass and Hiro could do nothing but beg and cry, for more and for them to stop.

“Please, please,” he cried, clawing at nothing, his cock and ass clamping down on the thick erections inside him, threatening to tear him apart. He screamed when he felt them spasm inside, thick come shot _down_ his cock. When he came himself it spurted from his gaping cock, far more than he could have produced himself, mixing with his rapist’s seed. 

He felt his mind fade when more and more of them fucked him, taking their pleasure one by one until Hiro had serviced the entire car. Limp and exhausted, he was dropped down onto the floor.

“Man, look at him leaking, what a shame. After all that effort we gave,” he heard someone say and it sounded so far away.

“I know just the thing.” Hiro weakly struggled as his legs were pried apart again and his own phone was stuffed into his ass, along with the panties that must have been torn apart from him at some point. He shuddered as the odd feeling, so different from the cocks that had just filled him to the brim. 

“Nice view,” he heard them mock him. His chin was lifted by rough fingers and he tried to look away but could not as he was shown a video of himself getting raped.

“You’ll keep taking this line, won’t you? Or everyone will see this,” someone whispered into his ear.

Hiro nodded, because no one could ever know about this.

And if the thought of going through this again made his cock twitch, no one needed to know that either.


End file.
